Celestial Goddess
by SuzakuMiko
Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?
1. Kutou's Nightmare

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me.**** This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

In a pure white hall laid a young lady sleeping peacefully in her bed. She has fair skin and porcelain complexion. Her hair was silver in color and it reached her waist. She has hazel eyes and her eyelashes were full. She is the most beautiful being on earth and she is the daughter of the celestial goddess. Her mother is the guardian of the celestial universe and watches over the four beat Gods maintaining the balance in the universe of the four Gods. As a celestial goddess, she does not side any God and remains a neutral party.

Hazel eyes fluttered open and her daughter wakes up from her slumber. She is destined to fulfill a prophecy written thousand of years ago. Michiko did not know what awaits her but today she turns 16 and becomes of age. The celestial rules state that when one becomes of age, she will undergo her first assignment in the universe of the four Gods. She excitedly gets ready to meet her mother at the grand hall. She assumes she was beginning her training to one day take over her mother's place. At least that is what she thought was expected of her. But destiny has other plans for this beautiful wise child, just like her name meant.

Meeting her mother Kiyomi, the Goddess explained to Michiko that she is not required to become the next celestial goddess. Instead her destiny is to search for the infamous celestial crystal that has been lost for thousand of years. She further explained that a great evil is beginning to rise and even the Four Gods could not defeat it and that's why the celestial crystal is needed. This prophecy is known only to celestial goddesses for they are passed down from generations to generations until the prophecy comes true. Then with her mother blessings, Michiko was sent to the border of Konan and Kutou to let her destiny guide her.

When she arrived there, Michiko spotted a strangely dressed girl wondering around looking lost. She followed her, curious. Suddenly the strange girl ran and she saw two men chased after her. She quickly ran to catch up so she can help the lost girl in any way. The men caught the strange girl and were trying to rape her when Michiko grab a piece of log and used all her strength to start hitting the gangsters. Caught by surprise they were overwhelmed but they quickly recovered and cornered the two young girls. "Looks like we struck the lottery and now we have two babes to serve us instead of one" said one gangster to the other, smiling an evil and horny grin.

Just as all seem lost, a general on a horse appeared a symbol on his head shining blue. The two gangsters recognized him as the Kutou general and Seiryuu warrior and ran for their lives. The strange girl fainted from trauma and the general offered to take her back to the palace to recover because he believes the lost girl is the Seiryuu priestess. Michiko didn't trust him and requested to be taken along, claiming she is the strange girl friend. Arriving at the palace, Michiko nursed the strange girl back to health. When night came, she woke up screaming and frightened but Michiko was there to calm down her nerves.

"My name is Michiko and we are now at the Kutou's palace after being saved by the Kutou general." said Michiko." My name is Hongou Yui and but everyone calls me Yui. Thank you for saving my life back at the alley. I don't know what would have become of me if you had not come to my rescue", said Yui stammering. "I think you should be thanking the general for he is the one that truly saved us. I only help delay time so that the general could come", replied Michiko. Yui nodded understandingly and at Michiko's begging, she went back to sleep feeling safe that everything is alright so far and thankful for that general. Before she totally dozed off she made a mental note to thank the general in the morning.

The next morning, when Yui was about to go find the general, someone knocked on her door and it was the general. Yui welcomed him in and thank him so much for saving her. Michiko was there too and she too thanked him. "My name is Nakago and you don't need to thank me, Lady Yui for it is my responsibility to protect the Seiryuu priestess." Yui denied being some priestess and explained that she's only a middle school student. Nakago further explained that there is a prophecy written of a strange girl who will arrive from another world and become the Seiryuu priestess. "Konan has already found their priestess and it's only right that Seiryuu has one." continued Nakago.

Yui thought about it and she suspected that Miaka, her best friend could be the Konan's priestess since she is the only other girl from another world. Nakago sensed Yui's dilemma and persuaded her to stay in the palace where it is safe and then he left Yui to her own thoughts. Yui didn't want to be some priestess and wanted to go find Miaka but she was afraid of venturing out into the city again. So she stayed at the palace and became close friend with Michiko.

As time pass by, she was always being referred to as the Seiryuu priestess. Nakago even introduced her to the King as the priestess. One day Yui confronted Nakago and accepted the responsibility in return for saving her life. Nakago was pleased. Since Michiko is also friends with the priestess, Michiko also receive respect from the guards and servants. With her beauty, the guards would not hesitate to take advantage but Nakago has given orders that she is not to be touched. Furthermore Michiko was kind and friendly to everyone and that makes the guards not only respect but also admire and care for her. Soon news of her existence reached the king's ears and that made him intrigued.

The king requested for her presence but she denied his request because she has heard rumors of the king being a terrible and abusive person. Michiko knew the soldiers had no choice but to follow the king's orders so she took a risk by giving excuses after excuses upon every request so the soldiers would not be at fault. This angered the king tremendously that a simple girl would deny him.

Meanwhile Nakago knew Yui had a soft spot for him so he used her love for him to make her do things including luring Miaka to the Seiryuu shrine. There a battle took place where Tamahome broke the Seiryuu barrier to save Miaka.

Moments earlier, Michiko was in her chambers getting ready for bed when the doors burst open and in came the Kutou emperor. He was awestruck by her beauty in the moonlight and smiled an evil grin. Michiko tried to run but the emperor caught her and pinned her down to the bed. She cried for help but none came for everyone fear the emperor's wrath. The more Michiko resisted, the more the emperor enjoyed the moment. He ripped off Michiko's sleeves and dress. His legs pinned hers down so she couldn't get up.

When he caressed her soft cheek, she bit his hand and in rage he slapped her. Her lips bled and she felt her whole body ache. He started kissing her neck and licking it. As a last resort, Michiko reached out towards the dragon statue by her bedside and with her last strength she smashed it onto the emperor's head. The emperor fell unconscious on her chest. She pushed him over and quickly ran out searching for an escape route. Knowing the guards will not let her out no matter how nice she was to them because if they let her escape they would have to answer to the king, she searched for Yui so that she could convince Nakago to help her out.

Michiko knew about Nakago's plan at the Seiryuu shrine so when she reached the shrine, she saw a girl hurt badly and her friend trying to save her from Nakago's attack. Yui was begging Nakago to stop but he ignored her. When she saw the badly injured girl disappeared into the hat she saw her escape route and took the chance. She rushed into the hat before the monk went in also. Yui shouted for Michiko but it was too late. All Yui could do was stand and stare in shock at hat for she lost two friends in a day.


	2. Konan's Emperor

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me. This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

Last scene: Michiko escaped into Chichiri's hat together with Miaka and Tamahome while Yui stood frozen for she lost two friends in one day.

At the other end of the hat was Taiitsukun palace and Michiko's appearance surprised everyone for they do not know who she is. Tamahome suspected she's a Kutou spy and cursed her. He was about to beat her up when Chichiri stopped Tamahome, pointing out that the new girl is also injured and traumatized too and that Miaka needs to be healed first as well as Tamahome. Taiitsukun agreed and called the Nyan Nyan to start healing.

After everyone was healed and grouped together, Taiitsukun proceeded to asking the new girl who she is. Michiko explained everything except her identity and that she just wanted to escape Kutou, a terrible place and go anywhere else that is safe. She requested that they merely placed her in Konan town and she'll be on her way. Chichiri objected to this for Konan too is still dangerous for a young lady like you, although not as much as Kutou and suggested that she follow them. Michiko agreed, seeing how she has nowhere else to go. Silently she prayed to her mother for her blessings and hoped that she would not need to go through another ordeal like in Kutou.

Meanwhile Miaka was troubled by the fact that Yui loved Nakago and chose to stay at Kutou to become the Seiryuu priestess. She didn't want to be enemies with her best friend. She put behind the thought as they reached the Konan palace. Miaka greeted Hotohori, the emperor and he rushed down his throne and hugged Miaka tightly, earning a stare from Tamahome. Michiko noticed this but kept to herself. Then Hotohori asked who the other girl is and Michiko bowed low and introduced herself as Michiko, a simple girl getting involved with the wrong people at Kutou, keeping her introduction short not wanting to the emperor to ask more questions. Chichiri then requested if Michiko could stay with them until a safe place can be found for her. Hotohori agreed and with a wave of his hand, servants ushered Michiko to her own room.

Later that day as Hotohori was strolling down the long hallway he decided to pay Miaka a visit. When he reached her room he could hear giggles and laughter coming from the other side. He knocked on the door and introduced himself before coming it. Inside he was surprised to see Miaka clad in a palace maiden robe and how pretty she looked. Then his eyes was distracted by a breathtaking sight. To Miaka's left stood the most elegant lady but dressed only in simple maiden robe. Her glowing features enhanced her appearance so that no matter what she had on, she still look amazing. It was Michiko and Hotohori just realised how beautiful she is and it rivaled his. He kept on staring while Michiko just blushingly smiled. Miaka noticed him staring and elbowed Hotohori so that he came out from his trance.

Hotohori quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else. Miaka, in an effort to change the awkward feeling in the room, explained that Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri are bringing her and Michiko out to the city at night to enjoy a bit before they started their quest for the other Suzaku warriors. Hearing that, Hotohori was pleased and jealous at the same time. He was happy that Miaka and Michiko are enjoying themselves but jealous that Tamahome gets to accompany her while he is stuck in the palace. Feeling uncomfortable, Hotohori quickly excused himself so that he doesn't interfere with the girls plan. Both Miaka and Michiko felt sad for him but they didn't have time to dwell on those feelings because the other warriors soon came knocking on their door.

While out in the town, Tamahome accompanied Miaka while Chichiri and Nuriko stayed with Michiko to give the couple more privacy. Chichiri and Nuriko showed her around and also taught her how to spot out dangerous places and people. But that proved difficult because many young men were trying to court her because they were amazed by her attractiveness. Having no means of chasing away those men without causing a scene or getting into a fight, they decided to bring Michiko back to the palace.

The next day Tamahome, Chichiri, Nuriko and Miaka left for the search. After bidding farewell to Hotohori and Michiko, Hotohori hugged Miaka and advises her to take care and be safe which triggered jealousy in Tamahome. Hotohori noticed Tamahome's reaction and released Miaka and then they left on horses. Both Hotohori and Michiko waved until the group could not be seen anymore in the horizon.

After they left, Hotohori could not concentrate on his work during the first few days. He kept thinking about Miaka and even walked around like a zombie. Even Michiko could not distract him. So she gave up and started exploring the palace and getting to know the people there. Everyone was so nice and pleasant towards her even though she was nobody. Of course she was also friendly towards them and in a few days she already knew more about the people there than the emperor himself. She even started to work herself into group discussion with the ministers. They ignored her in the beginning but when her opinion made sense and earned them praises from the emperor and advisers, they started including her in their discussion and most of the time they even used her opinions and ideas as solutions.

All her contributions and socializing was soon made aware to Hotohori whom by now is slowly returning to normal but still a bit sensitive on the Miaka subject. The country prospered more ever since Michiko entered the palace. Even their military strength doubled and is now equal with Kutou's. Soon Hotohori's 21st birthday came and by law he is supposed to choose a wife to bear an heir for him. He wanted to choose Miaka but he knew Miaka only had eyes for Tamahome and because of that he became depressed.

Furthermore his advisers kept on pressuring him and they all suggested Michiko but he didn't want a loveless marriage. The advisers tried to approach Michiko with the idea but she too didn't agree because she felt she didn't qualify as she didn't have any noble blood in her. However she knew of course with her true identity she had the noblest blood of all but she has to keep her identity a secret. Besides she also has a mission to perform first.

The advisers were desperate and schemed to get those two together. They forced Hotohori and Michiko's servant to drug them with sleeping potion and placed them in Hotohori's chambers that have been aired with an aphrodisiac agent. So far the plan work smoothly and as Hotohori and Michiko woke up next to each other they felt funny since they have been breathing in the aroma for so long. The advisers spied their reactions through a spy hole.

Hotohori found himself dressed in his sleeping robe while Michiko looked under the covers and saw herself naked. They stared at each other and Hotohori found himself not being able to resist touching her soft skin while Michiko just stared and blush warmly at Hotohori well-toned body. Michiko tried hard to stay aware and was about to leave when Hotohori gave into his desires.

He grabbed Michiko by her waist and pinned her down under his body. His right hand pull the covers over his body so that now their skin were touching each other and his left hand stroke her soft silver hair. Then his now free right hand cupped her face and he pressed his lips onto her soft lips. She was shocked with everything that happened so fast; she couldn't control her movement so she surrenders into her passion and reacted naturally. She welcomed the kiss and Hotohori moved on to lacing her neck and ear with short soft kisses. Michiko tried to hide her passionate moan but it escaped louder and that encouraged Hotohori to be braver. He gave her a deep kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth to feel her womanly insides and he mentally smile when Michiko too followed suite, twirling hers with his.

The advisers that were spying outside giggled excitedly for a marriage and heir is coming soon. Hotohori and Michiko made love the entire night. In the morning Michiko felt great warmth surround her. She was resting on Hotohori's chest and his arms hugged her close to him. Meanwhile Hotohori felt something soft and soothing on his chest and in his arms. As they both opened her eyes, they were shocked beyond believe. By this time the aroma had long gone. Michiko grab the covers and shielded herself while Hotohori merely stared and wondered how did all this happen.

She cried shameful tears because she felt impure after this incident so she quickly dressed in any robe she could find and left the chambers only to bump into the same group of advisers on the way to Hotohori's chambers. Hotohori was about to chase Michiko when his advisers asked what happen, pretending to not know anything. This blocked Hotohori and by the time he got free from the group, Michiko was nowhere in sight.

He immediately discussed this situation with his advisers asking for a suitable course of action. They replied that the only solution is to wed Michiko. Hotohori was about to agree when he rethink on how this event could have happened in the first place. He scanned his thoughts and the last thing he remembered was drinking tea. He also knew that both he and Michiko would not have acted impulsively. He concludes that this could not have happen without help from other people.

He stared down angrily at the advisers. He suspected foul play and yelled for the truth to be told. The advisers shuddered under his loud voice and told everything with thousand apologies and many request for the emperor to consider their responsibilities in maintaining the royal bloodline. "I will be the one to decide on how to maintain the royal bloodline" said a furious Hotohori and he ordered the guards to throw them into the dungeon.

Hotohori then immediately went to Michiko's room in hopes of explaining this event. As he reached her room, he noticed the door was ajar. He went in and found the room messy but Michiko nowhere to be seen. With quick reflexes he left the room and ordered the palace gates to be closed and decreed that no one can leave or enter the palace for now. He also ordered a search for Michiko but it was too late for she was already out in the streets searching for a refuge.


	3. Saving Michiko

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me. This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

Last scene: After spending the night with Hotohori, Michiko felt unclean and ran away from the palace and out into Konan's streets where she hopes to seek refuge.

As Michiko was walking down the streets of Konan, eyes stared at her and she realized her attractiveness is making her a target so she quickly ran into an alley to find something to make her look ugly. She found an eye patch and quickly wore it. When she came back into the streets, her hair was messy and dirty, she had an eye patch and smudges on her face, her clothes was torn and she was limping. No one stared at her anymore and she blended well into the crowd.

As she continued limping down the streets, she heard a lady yelling that she needed a cleaner for her shop and accommodation will be provided. Michiko approached the lady and accepted her offer. There in a food shop, she began a new life, trying to forget her experiences with the emperor of both Kutou and Konan.

In the palace, Hotohori search everywhere but he couldn't find Michiko. He knew she was already out in the city and was worried of her well-being. Will she be in harm's way? How will she support herself? So many questions were in Hotohori's head. He ordered the soldiers to search for her in the city but it was all in vain. It was like trying to search for a needle in a haystack. Hotohori kept thinking of Michiko.

Even when Chichiri reports back through the magic mirror and Hotohori talks with Miaka, he didn't feel nervous nor did his heart race. His whole heart and soul was about Michiko. He didn't even know when or how he fell head over heels in love with her. All he was sure of was he wasn't living if Michiko wasn't by his side.

Country matters worsened for the emperor of Konan couldn't concentrate. The ministers were lost without a leader, the whole country in havoc as well as the palace because their emperor was just not bothered anymore. During the day, Hotohori would just wander around aimlessly or stared blankly into the sky. When night came he retired early into his chambers but he couldn't sleep. It was as though a part of him was missing and without that part he couldn't function as a person.

Michiko realised something must have happened to Hotohori otherwise the city and country would not be in this state. Corrupt officials misusing their power and crime spree everywhere. She even feared for her own safety and life.

After three weeks, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and Miaka return with Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko. They were surprised to find the country in such a mess and the palace in chaos. Hotohori welcomed them back as well as the new warriors and surprisingly he treated Miaka merely like his sister. Meeting her, Hotohori didn't hug but just simply took her hands in his and congratulated her for a job well done.

Tamahome was shocked by his attitude change but relieved nonetheless because Miaka is all his now. Chichiri asked Hotohori what happened and he relayed everything that happened in the last three months but not in too much detail as he didn't want his private matters and feelings become gossip. Everyone was stunned how three months and one woman could change an emperor drastically.

Chichiri then suggested bringing Michiko back using teleportation. He was worried that Michiko might not last long in a city being filled with crime more and more every day. So in the evening everyone gathered at the Suzaku shrine to concentrate their power on Chichiri because he needed the extra powers to bring Michiko, a non-Suzaku person. After some meditation and spell chanting, Chichiri reappeared in a small room where a girl was sleeping. Chichiri gently picked her up and as she stirred in her sleep, Chichiri saw Michiko's face covered with an eye-patch. He was shocked and worried for her well-being so he quickly concentrated on going back to the Suzaku shrine in the palace so that Michiko could be saved.

After some time Chichiri reappeared in the Suzaku shrine carrying a curled up Michiko. He passed her to Hotohori who cradled her in his arms. Then everyone noticed her eye-patch, her torn clothes, her messy hair and dirty face and was stunned to see that Michiko has suffered so much. Everyone look upset but Hotohori wasn't upset. He was grief-stricken that he had caused all this to happen to his beloved. "I am sorry ... I am sorry ... I caused you so much pain." said Hotohori trembling.

At the sound of a familiar voice Michiko woke up to find herself back at the palace. She was confused as to how she got here and as she scanned the area for that familiar voice, a tear drop landed on her palm. She gazed up to a Hotohori in tears flowing down his cheeks.

Michiko instinctively wiped his tears and Hotohori grab her hand and rested his face in it while he reached out for her waist and hugged her close and so tightly as though she might vanish if he held her loosely. "You must have gone through hell and I will make it up to you." promised Hotohori as he released Michiko from his hug and observe her appearance.

"Oh this?", said Michiko pointing to the eye patch and removed it revealing a perfectly good eye. "When I first reach the streets, I found myself a target by horny men so I found this eye-patch and put it on and made myself look horrible before starting a job as a cleaner to support myself.", explained Michiko in one breath so that nobody could interrupt her and jump to wrong conclusions.

"Oh I see.", everyone exclaimed relieved that she was not harmed. "That's a great tactic, no da" said Chichiri. "But you still had to do rough work as cleaner", said Miaka who felt sad for her. "Oh don't worry, it was worth it because I did quite a good job and the lady I worked for was super nice and she kept me from harm's way, you know" replied Michiko smiling at Miaka who just nodded back.

"I am so proud of you, my loved one, that you were able to survive on your own long enough for me to finally have you in my arms" whispered Hotohori into Michiko's ears. Michiko froze a bit and stopped Hotohori before he hugged her again. "This is too sudden for me. I ... I still can't forget ... what you did to me.", said Michiko.

Hotohori froze and eyes widened in shock realizing that Michiko still didn't know the truth of what happened that night. Hotohori didn't want her to think of him wrongly for one more second so he quickly explained all that has happened before Michiko had to change to interrupt.

She stared at Hotohori's face looking for a sign that he was lying but she could not find any. Even her heart knew if was the truth before her brain could conclude that it wasn't a lie. Somehow she has known that Hotohori wasn't the kind of guy who would take advantage of another person. Hotohori and Michiko stared at each other with Hotohori wanting to feel Michiko in a tight embrace, praying to be forgiven for being tricked by his advisers so easily while Michiko was wondering what to do next and questioning herself whether Hotohori was the one for her. Considering how the couple was oblivious to their surroundings, the others decided to leave them be.

She felt safe, protected and loved in his embrace.

Finally she decided to first accept his explanation and see how things go from there. At that moment she was glad that it was all just a huge misunderstanding. She asked Hotohori if he could give her some time and that they be friends first. She wanted to take it slow with their relationship and so she asked if he could forget about that night. Hotohori was upset at this request but he agreed nonetheless for he didn't want to lose her again.

Everything was normal again in the palace and the country affairs bounced back to its prosperous state as Hotohori now had the spirit to live out his life with Michiko by his side. Michiko was astonished that she alone had so much impact on an emperor. Wherever she went, Hotohori asked if he could accompany her and that made her feel needed and protected. Truth is he didn't want to spend one minute apart from her.

So when it came to meetings and audiences with the ministers and advisers he attended it heavy heartedly. She sensed his low-spiritedness so she always gave him a heart melting smile and words of encouragement and that made him feel better. Soon all he needed was a peck on the cheek and he was all energized again.

The more time she spent with Hotohori, the more she realized how Hotohori is a kind, honest, loving and understanding man. He is brave too. He is nothing like the Kutou emperor.

On the night of the mid-autumn festival, Hotohori wanted to bring Michiko out to enjoy the celebration and his advisers allowed it because the emperor has worked hard these past few weeks and needed some good rest and relax. Hotohori wanted to make up for the other night he couldn't bring her out. When they reached the city, the decorations wowed Michiko.

Hotohori got her a beautiful lantern and they walked along the streets enjoying the sights and sounds of the people celebrating it. Hotohori hesitated to hold Michiko's hand. Always whenever he is about to reach for her hand, she turns to look at him and he stops whatever he was doing, and just pretended to look cool.

Michiko noticed that Hotohori isn't his normal self and wondered why. She assumed that maybe he was just uncomfortable with so many people around so she went back to savoring the sights and sounds of the mid-autumn celebration. Just as she was looking at the biggest and most intricately decorated lantern, she felt a brush of flesh at her hand and then a gentle and warm feeling flowing through her. She looked at her left hand and saw Hotohori's hand holding her and glowing with red aura. She looked up at Hotohori and saw his whole body glowing slightly with a red aura.

Michiko thought to herself, "He must have been so overwhelmed with simply holding my hands that it made his life force grew slightly stronger." Michiko blushed at Hotohori's reaction and asked him why she is feeling this warmth. "I am channeling some of my aura to you because you are important to me and I want to better protect you and with you having some of my life force I can sense if you are in any danger and come to your rescue." explained Hotohori with the most love in his voice.

Michiko felt his love towards her and snuggled closer to him.

Then an announcement was made for a competition to win cash by eating the most moon cakes and a crowd rush past through them. Michiko got separated from Hotohori and in the midst of all the crowd and confusion, she was kidnapped by street thugs who brought her to an alley. It seems they were the same ones that eyed Michiko the last time she was in the street, when she ran out from the palace.

When the crowd has past, Hotohori saw the dropped lantern at where Michiko was last standing and he panicked. He searched everywhere but there was no sign of her and he feared the worse.


	4. Konan's Royal

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me. This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

Last scene: Hotohori lost Michiko in the rush of the crowd and after searching everywhere he couldn't find her.

Searching everywhere he couldn't find her. He wanted to ran back to the palace and bring the guards to help him search but by the time he came back with reinforcement Michiko may be far gone. So he tried to calm down and think carefully of what to do next. Trusting his instinct, he concentrated hard on Michiko's presence and although he didn't have enough power to sense her exact location, he could hear his gut feeling pointing him to her location. "This sixth sense of her could be caused by me giving some of my life force to her", thought Hotohori.

When he arrived at Michiko's location, she was being cornered by five men. Hotohori was enraged and a red aura glowed around him. He fought the five men easily and once they were all defeated, the sight he saw made his heart break into a million pieces. There against the wall was Michiko terrified with tears still running down her cheeks. Her hair was messy and her dress slightly undone. She just stared into empty space.

Hotohori slowly approached her so that she would not go into further shock and when he touched her shaking hands, it was icy cold. Seeing Hotohori in front of her, Michiko rushed into his arms and cried "I was so scared Hotohori ... I thought I would never see you again ... Those men ... why am I always the victim ... First the Kutou emperor and then you and now this ..." At the sound of the word Kutou, Hotohori froze but he didn't acted out his emotion afraid that it might scare Michiko away from his embrace.

He simply calms her down with comforting words and cradled a terrified Michiko out into the streets. Then he carried Michiko all the way back to the place so that he won't lose her again. Close to the warmth of man so protective of her, Michiko dozed off with the cheeks still wet with tears but her body was no longer shaking.

Once he reached the palace, Hotohori proceeded to Michiko's room still carrying her. Entering her room, Hotohori laid her down softly on the bed. He cleaned her tear-stained cheeks and stayed with her while she slept. When he was sure that she had dozed off, he got up to leave and then she said with her eyes close, "Don't leave. Please stay with me tonight. I feel safe and protected in your presence." Hotohori agreed and as Michiko lay asleep Hotohori softly traced her face features. That sensation made Michiko snuggle close to Hotohori. He blushed at her response and soon the tired emperor fell asleep next to Michiko.

The next morning Michiko woke up with Hotohori next to her but she was not surprised. In fact she liked it and just as she moved a strand of hair from his face, his eyes opened and shined at her. Michiko blushed crimson and so did Hotohori. As Hotohori got up and stretched, Michiko said "Do you want to know what happen to me at Kutou? I mentioned it yesterday and even though you didn't flinch I realized I should explain to you." Hotohori was silent. He wanted badly to know how she was mistreated until it tormented her insides.

But at the same time he didn't want her to remember the terrifying ordeal and risk upsetting her again. Hotohori turned around, deciding on the latter and about to stop her from speaking more when she put a finger on his lips. Shaking her head, Michiko said "I know you are about to tell me to forget about it but I can't let you do that because if I am going to be in a relationship with you, I have to tell you about my dark past."

Michiko then told everything that happened in Kutou, to Hotohori including the fact that the King almost raped her. Hearing that Hotohori flew into rage, promising to seek revenge for Michiko. However before Hotohori released his anger further, Michiko hugged him from behind and said, "You don't need to seek revenge for me. I don't want you to get hurt. You have done enough for me. Just staying by my side and protecting me always is good enough for me."

Those words sort of calmed Hotohori down because the next thing he did was turning around and embracing Michiko in his arms tightly saying "I will always protect you and I will never leave your side." Michiko was touched by his declaration and looked up giving Hotohori a soft kiss on his lips. Hotohori was a little stunned at the show of affection and in return he smiled, cupped her face in his hands and returned the kiss.

Michiko then snuggled in Hotohori's arms and they enjoy each other's coziness until it was almost afternoon. It was during this time that Hotohori made the biggest decision of his life.

Soon Hotohori needed to go for his daily meeting and they got out of bed. Hotohori was about to leave to get prepared when this time however he requested that Michiko joined him. She childishly nodded her agreement, eager to be with her loved one but puzzled as to why Hotohori would ask her to join him in this meeting compared to all the others.

"Maybe he is going to discuss something about summoning Suzaku and wants me to be aware of it as well" thought Michiko to herself as maids ushered her to be properly dressed for an audience of the emperor together with his ministers and advisers.

In the meeting, they decided to summon Suzaku soon now that the country affairs are running smoothly. Hotohori agreed and when the meeting ended Hotohori requested everyone to stay for a while for he has one last announcement to make. He got up from his throne and walk towards Michiko.

He knelt down on one knee in front of her and spoke the words, "Michiko, you are the light and love of my life, heart and soul. Whenever I am lost you guide me to the right path and you have always been there for me. I am willing to do anything for you. When you were gone for that three moments I felt life drain out of me and I don't want to feel that again. I love you very much. Will you marry me and be my empress?"

Michiko was shocked that Hotohori would propose to her in front of the entire palace officials. She was touched by his words and so wanted to say yes but her throat was dry and her voice couldn't reach her. She loves him too but she is shy to accept his proposal in front of so many people.

With a whisper, she asked Hotohori to rise first and not make a scene. "I will not rise until you say yes and I don't find myself making a scene for I want to prove to you that I am willing to go through anything even though I am an emperor. If you wished for it I can request for your hand in marriage in front of the whole country," said Hotohori.

Before Hotohori could take further action, Michiko nodded and gestured Hotohori to rise. He was ecstatic that he hugged Michiko and twirls her around and around. Everyone was so happy to see the couple rejoicing especially the advisers. One of them even said it's about time.

However since summoning Suzaku was more important, preparations were made for that before the marriage. When the time came, all the warriors proceeded to the Suzaku shrine to summon Suzaku and Michiko was there too. But the summoning failed as the Chiriko warrior was a false one. When the real Chiriko came to save them, they decided to give it one more try but it too didn't work because Taiitsukun appeared and told them that the scroll has been burned and the ceremony can't be complete without the scroll. Taiitsukun then stated another way to summon Suzaku through the use of shinzaho. With that new plan, the warriors were once again spirited to summon their God Suzaku.

The party will be leaving on a ship and heading towards Hokkan. Hotohori would not be joining them because he has a wedding to get ready for. Before they left they gave all their best wishes to Hotohori and Michiko. After the ship left dock, Hotohori and Michiko stayed at the dock to wave farewells and best wishes to the Suzaku group and when the ship was gone from the horizon they went back to the palace to plan for their wedding. Five days after the Suzaku warriors left for Hokkan, the preparations were completed.

For three days, it was customary that the bride and groom to not be allowed to see each other. Since Hotohori was the emperor and needed to move around the palace quite a bit, Michiko was confined to her room where the maids presented Michiko with scrolls on how to serve the emperor as a woman and empress. It was like a crash course and she tried her best to memorize all the rituals.

Hotohori on the other hand was kept busy with the wedding plans from dusk till dawn so that he didn't have time to think about Michiko. By the time night came he was exhausted but he himself knew that Michiko was always on his mind no matter how busy he was and he dozed off dreaming of her.

On the last day Michiko was taken to purify her body in the palace hot spring. After the purification, Michiko then soaks herself in a warm milk bath while the maids conditioned her silver hair to have it silky and shiny.

When she was ready Michiko wore a red strapless gown with the top half lining her bust while her bodice fitting skirt flowed from her bust all the way down to the floor creating a red trail. A red translucent material covered her arm and chest while a gold silk cloth hangs loosely around her back and drapes at her arm.

Meanwhile Hotohori wore a special imperial royal robes and crown reserved only for his wedding. It had some engravings of the phoenix bird because Hotohori was also one of the Suzaku seven.

She walked in slowly into the hall like an angel and Hotohori was awestruck at the beautiful angelic goddess approaching him. "I can't believe that goddess is my bride to be ..." thought Hotohori smiling widely. Michiko was glowing radiantly and when she saw her husband-to-be dressed in his imperial royal robe, she thought to herself, "I can't believe I have finally found my destined one and I am getting married to him and then becoming his empress."

When she reached the altar, Hotohori offered a red silk cloth to Michiko and she held it in between her hands. The red silk cloth symbolizes their union. After they finished bowing to the Gods, the people and each other, the palace holy man anointed their forehead with gold and announced them as husband and wife and introduced to the palace and people the emperor and empress of Konan. Michiko was then about to be taken to Hotohori's chambers when he objected doing so. He said Michiko will accompany me in greeting the guests because she's my empress now and has the right to share my pride with me. Michiko was happy with that declaration.

Soon night came and the newlywed couple went to his chamber to begin their first night as husband and wife. Hotohori helped Michiko remove her hair accessories and they both changed into royal sleeping robes. As they sat down by the bed, Michiko felt shy thinking of what they had to do next which was to consummate the marriage. Her mind was flooded with images she memorized during her three days of confinement.

She knew she had to begin the first step but she was shy. When she was about to undress herself Hotohori pushed her down onto the bed and started covering her neck with soft kisses. "I … I thought we were supposed to follow the customs in consummating the marriage, which begin with me undressing myself and then undressing you … mmph," asked a puzzled Michiko just as Hotohori pressed his lips onto her.

After a while Hotohori stopped kissing and looked into her hazel eyes, saying "Those are just customs passed down from generations and back then marriages weren't based on love so the wives needed guidance on how to serve their husband. But we don't need to follow them now because we love each other so much all this seem natural to us. If you don't tell anyone about this and I definitely won't tell who would know."

Michiko giggled at Hotohori's words. Hotohori then proceeded to covering her body with his and started kissing her soft lips again. Then Hotohori deepened the kiss with his tongue and Michiko responded as well. Although she had done this before, she wasn't aware and in control of herself at that time but this time it was full of passion and pleasurable as he felt her soft insides and she felt his.

They both lip locked until they were breathless. Hotohori then undressed her while Michiko just surrendered herself to her husband after she removed his shirt and pants. That night they made love and worshiped each other's bodies and even though they had already made love before, they were now doing it without any help and out of love, which made it all the more meaningful.

In no time at all Michiko was announced pregnant with twins. Hotohori was happy to become a father and his advisers were relieved and more than happy for heirs are in due course.


	5. The Celestial Crystal Appears

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me. This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

Last scene: Michiko was expecting twins and everyone was happy especially the father, Hotohori.

Five months have passed since Miaka and her warriors left for Hokkan. Hotohori would receive news on their progress once in a while and so far he knew that they have found the first shinzaho and is currently finding the second one. But what he doesn't know was the first shinzaho has already been snatched by Seiryuu warriors. Miaka left that one detail out during her brief talk with Hotohori because she doesn't want him to be disappointed.

Throughout these five months, Emperor Hotohori ruled over Konan justly and together with Empress Michiko, Konan was peaceful and prosperous. It would seem that they didn't need to summon Suzaku after all. Empress Michiko's pregnancy was progressing normally, though her morning sickness was double the uncomfortableness and after that was over, her appetite grew twice of a normal person.

At one point, sometime during the third month of pregnancy, Michiko was not eating well and she kept vomiting out whatever she ate. She was malnourished and so weak that she was bedridden. The palace doctors said the empress's nausea and dizziness was due to the early stage of pregnancy and because it's twins, the effects are stronger. The doctors advise the empress to endure the last few weeks of the first trimester with more strength so that both the mother and child can survive.

Hotohori was terribly worried for his wife's condition so one night after Michiko has drank some herbs to soothe her body discomfort, Hotohori caressed Michiko's belly and spoke these words, "My children, please be strong and healthy. Your mother's body is having a hard time adjusting itself so please give her some time. Please don't be so harsh on her." After he spoke the words, her belly glowed with a red light and Michiko smiled sweetly as though she felt better. Hotohori was shocked but pleased to see the red light and gently kissed Michiko's belly and went back to sleep embracing Michiko knowing that she will feel better in the morning.

The next morning, Michiko woke up feeling refreshed and her face was radiant instead of the sick color it had several days ago. She woke up her husband who was happy to see a cheerful Michiko. She then hurriedly got dressed to get something to eat because she was famished. She wanted to wait for him but Hotohori told Michiko to go ahead to the dining hall to get breakfast for his hungry children and that he will arrive soon. Michiko nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

When Hotohori arrived at the dining hall, Michiko was already carefully finishing her second round of food while the maids and doctors were just in awe at how the empress recovered so fast. Hotohori smiled at their reaction and went to Michiko's side to gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The next two months, Michiko's pregnancy progressed very well and her pregnant belly grew twice as big as its size was when it was just three months.

One fine morning, Emperor Hotohori and Empress Michiko were taking a stroll in the gardens when a servant informed them of a bright red light in the Suzaku shrine. Rushing there as fast as they could, Hotohori and Michiko were happy to see the Suzaku party back from their quest. Thinking they had succeeded in obtaining the shinzaho, Chichiri reported otherwise.

They have been defeated and Seiryuu has been summoned. Hotohori was a little upset by this but he put up a strong front because he knew his friends had gone through a lot. Then they saw Michiko with child and were happy for not all news is bad.

After they were settled in they suddenly felt a drain of power. None of the warriors could use their powers anymore and they realized that Seiryuu must have done something to Suzaku. However before they could speculate more on it, they were informed that Kutou's army have invaded Konan border and Nakago was leading the troops.

In Hotohori's chamber, Michiko comforted Hotohori for their loss in summoning Suzaku. "Don't worry, my loved one for even though you may have lost the battle, you still have not lost the war." said Michiko. Hotohori rethink her words and understood that they still have a chance in defending Konan without Suzaku. This is because their military forces have been retrained and they are now at equal strength with the Kutou's soldiers.

This was all thanks to his administration over Konan with Michiko's ideas and help. Knowing they still have hope, Hotohori was recharged and thank Michiko for being by his side all this while.

Suddenly Hotohori presence was requested at the meeting hall and when Michiko was about to follow him out, he gestured her to stay and that he promise he'll be back. Michiko nodded and stayed in his chamber.

In the meeting, he was informed of the news on Kutou's rapid advancement. When he questioned why aren't the Konan's forces fighting back, his generals stated that the Kutou's forces are using women and children as shields and their soldiers was not willing to hurt the women and children. "Despicable tactic that Nakago has." said Hotohori. Then Hotohori decided to go out into the battle field to lead the troops and raise his soldiers' spirits.

Going back into his chamber, Hotohori started getting ready for the battle with his armor and swords. "I am going out into the battle field to challenge Nakago to fight without using women and children as shields. Our soldiers need their leader."

Michiko looked worried and sounded her concerns. She begged Hotohori not to go forward with his plan and to just stay within the safety of the palace. "Why must you lead the soldiers? Why not just let the generals do that?" questioned Michiko. Hearing that Hotohori said loudly, "How can I be a coward and hide behind the safety of the palace at a time like this. My people need me. And I must help them. As a leader it is my duty and honor to serve my people. Can't you understand that?"

Michiko was shocked that Hotohori raised his voice towards her. "He has never raised his voice towards me." thought Michiko sadly. Hotohori suddenly dropped his armor and swords and ran to embrace Michiko saying "I am sorry for raising my voice towards you. I didn't mean my last sentence. I know you understand duty towards the people. In fact you have more sense of responsibility towards them than me. I am just under a lot of stress on this war and Suzaku not being able to be summoned. Please forgive me. I will never raise my voice towards you again. I swear it will all my heart and if I break this promise I will be struck ..."

Michiko silenced him with her finger and asks him not to continue. "It's ok. I am alright now. I understand perfectly your situation. I will leave you to your preparations" said Michiko softly. As she got up from the bed and walks towards the door pass him, Hotohori grabs her hand, turns her around and kiss her. While kissing her, he touched her cheek and stunned to find it wet. He looked into her eyes and saw tears streaming down.

"I..I have a sixth sense that some ... thing may go wr.. wrong and I am terribly worried for your safety. I am selfish because at a time like this I want you all to myself and I hate to have to share you with the rest of the people. I wanted you to stay because I need you to live. But I now know that at time like this I have to hope for the best and support you as your wife and empress. I am sorry. Please forgive me for being so inconsiderate" said Michiko and then burst into more tears and hug Hotohori.

Hotohori carried her to the bed and laid her down while he was on top of her being careful not to place too much pressure on her pregnant belly. While she was sobbing, Hotohori gave Michiko a deep kiss and after she was breathless, he kissed dry her tears on her cheek and then on to her neck and forehead.

"I need to lead the soldiers to lift up their spirits after they hear the news that the warriors have failed in summoning Suzaku. Don't worry so much, I promise I will take care of myself for you and the twins' sake. All this while I have lived only for you and for you I will survive." said Hotohori after he stops kissing her.

Then he touched the places that he kiss and said "It's been a long time since I kissed you like that. I missed it so much and I don't want it to end. So I promise I will be back to finish this kiss.". He then he caressed her belly and gave a quick kiss on her belly before leaving quietly with his armor and sword.

When Michiko woke up from the intense kiss, Hotohori was already gone. Michiko sat up and hung her head low and pray that Hotohori will return to her side safely.

After challenging the Kutou's soldiers ego to fight without human shields, both Konan and Kutou's soldiers charged on and clashes of swords, spears and metal shields could be heard loudly.

At other parts of the battlefield, several Konan soldiers were burned to ashes by Seiryuu warriors. The Suzaku warriors fought their best to defend Konan from Seiryuu warriors but it was almost hopeless as Suzaku have been sealed and they lost their powers.

Hotohori and Nakago identified each other among the soldiers and warriors and proceeded to a corner to fight one to one. After a brief introduction, Nakago asked how Michiko is and mentioned how the Kutou emperor still misses her soft skin and sweet scent. Hotohori was enraged that Nakago insulted Empress Michiko's honor by mentioning her horrible experience with his king.

"Oops I forgot you married her already and she's now your empress. I guess you like second hand goods" said Nakago teasing the emperor.

Hotohori couldn't control his anger any longer so he drew his sword, charging on his horse towards Nakago. At the same time Nakago who ignored Yui's advice to stop this war, gathered a ball of energy in his palm ready to fire a blast at Hotohori.

Just as Hotohori's sword was about to reach Nakago, he fired the chi blast. The blast engulfed Hotohori but he was determined to kill Nakago so he withstand through the blast long enough to pierce his holy sword through Nakago's side and into his heart. Nakago fell down from his horse and the blast burnt out into a bright light. When the light was gone, it revealed Hotohori lay sprawled on the ground, his armor ruined and his body bleeding from the wounds while Nakago was bleeding and gasping for air from his pierced heard and lungs.

Tasuki and Chichiri knelt down by Hotohori's side to encourage him to stay strong and alive long enough for help to come.

Back at the palace Michiko felt a sharp pain in her heart and instantly knew something terrible has happened to Hotohori. She hurriedly but carefully got onto a horse and rushed to her emperor's side.

The maids tried to stop her for she's in a delicate situation but her will was far too strong. Riding as fast as she could into the battle field, she saw a group of soldiers kneeling down to a figure and she rushed toward it. Reaching the spot she went to Hotohori's side shocking Tasuki and Chichiri that the pregnant Michiko will come all this way out endangering herself and the unborn children within her.

Hotohori wanted to scold her for being so reckless but he lacked the energy. All he could do was say "I love you very much Michiko and also our twins. Take good care of yourself and them so that you can rule over Konan peacefully now that Kutou is no longer a threat." She was touched that even at this moment, Hotohori still thought of others and she cried tears from her love towards Hotohori.

"I am sorry I have to break that promise and I hope you will be able to find someone else who can love you more than I do" continued Hotohori. Michiko replied, "No one else can ever and will never replace you" sobbing and clueless as to how to make her beloved all better again.

Hotohori caressed Michiko's tear stricken face and suddenly his hand fell limp onto the ground. Michiko shouted Hotohori's name and embraced her deathlike husband close to her chest. As the tears flow down, suddenly a teardrop shined brightly and turned into a crystal that begin to pulsate rhythmically.

Michiko suddenly behaved not like herself. She acted like a zombie and her eyes looked lifeless. Chichiri and Tasuki shouted for Michiko to wake up from whatever trance she was in but their voice couldn't reach her. It was like she was in a world of her own.

Then her appearance changed to that of a celestial goddess. Her head had a silver wreath with the four best God engravings on it and her robe that resembled her wedding robe was purely silver in color. As she place her palm outward, the crystal floated to within her palms.

She closed her eyes and floated up into the air. Then she raised the crystal towards the sky. In her heart she wished the crystal could help Hotohori, her beloved in any way possible. As soon as she wished that in her heart, Hotohori's wound began healing and the other Suzaku's warriors were also recovering from their injuries.

As soon as the crystal bearer's will had been done, the crystal disappeared and Michiko collapsed softly onto the ground and lay unconscious next to Hotohori.


	6. The Conclusion

**I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I just own Kiyomi and Michiko. This is my third Fushigi Yuugi story and if there are spellings mistakes please forgive me. This story is about Hotohori and I started writing about him because I notice Hotohori's character is always forgotten. Anyway I hope you enjoy my simple and short story.**

**Summary: A simple girl comes along and Hotohori falls for her instead of Miaka. But this girl is nothing but simple and has a great mission. Will she succeed or fail?**

Last scene: Hotohori lay unconscious and severely wounded in battlefield and Michiko blacked out next to Hotohori after presenting the celestial crystal.

Seeing Nakago hurt badly and dying from Hotohori's sword pierced into his heart, the Seiryuu warriors decided to seek revenge for Nakago by striking any one of the Suzaku's warriors. But instead of a successful attack, they hit a barrier instead. The next moment a wave emanated from Konan's palace outward to send every Kutou soldier and Seiryuu warrior out of Konan. The wave kept expanding until it stop at Konan border. From the top view, one can see, throughout Konan border protecting it, a transparent but swirling life force lining resembling the surface of a soap bubble. A shield had been formed over Konan so that no Kutou forces or Seiryuu warriors could invade it.

As Chichiri touched the shield, it vibrated allowing him to pass through and at the same time, he felt a strong emotion. He felt love. He surmised that the shield must have been generated from Michiko's crystal.

Chichiri suddenly sensed Hotohori's weak life force and immediately teleported Hotohori and Michiko, with Tasuki's help, back to the palace so that they can properly treat Hotohori and let Michiko regain consciousness.

Back at the palace, Mitsukake tried to treat Hotohori's wound but there wasn't any. All of it have been healed by the crystal's power. Mitsukake realized that Hotohori is just very weak and needs time to rebuild his strength and life force. "All we can do now is pray that he recovers fast," said Mitsukake.

When he turned his attention to Michiko, he frowned and redo his diagnosis of Hotohori's condition. Seeing his creased forehead, Chichiri asked Mitsukake what's wrong.

After several tests, Mitsukake concluded that Michiko is in a far more serious state compared to Hotohori. He could sense three pulse, one hers and the other two her babies but there wasn't any life force within her, "It's like this body has no spirit nor soul in it," said Mitsukake.

Miaka and the others were shocked to hear this piece of information. Miaka then rushed to Michiko's bedside and begged her to wake up. "Wake up Michiko, come on wake up. I know you can do it. Hotohori needs you. Your children needs you" cried Miaka but it was useless.

Nobody wanted to leave their side so they all stayed in the room waiting for Hotohori and Michiko to wake up. After several hours, Miaka was resting on Tamahome's shoulder, Chichiri in deep meditation hoping to sense Michiko's life force, while Tasuki and Chiriko was hanging about the room, pacing back and forth or sitting down in a daze. Nuriko went out to help Mitsukake prepare more medicine for both Hotohori and Michiko to drink when they wake up.

As evening approaches, Nuriko comes in with Mitsukake bringing the medicine they have prepared. Just then Hotohori started awakening to a bad headache and a tired body. The others were glad that he finally woke up and Mitsukake immediately ask him to drink one of the medicines to give his body an energy boost.

After drinking it and becoming alert, his first thoughts was Michiko's whereabouts. Chichiri being closest to Hotohori pointed to Michiko lying on the bed and explaining everything that happen since he got overwhelmed by Nakago's blast.

Mitsukake then explained Michiko's condition and how he couldn't do anything to revive her. Hotohori didn't want to believe this so with help from Chichiri, he went over to her bedside and sat there staring at her sleeping peacefully. Then he caressed her cheek and he was shocked to find it icy cold as though it was lifeless even though he can see her chest rising up and down breathing in air.

Suddenly the door behind them slam shut tightly and the windows were sealed off. Chichiri turned alert to sense enemy presence but a voice echoing in the room spoke, "Relax Chichiri, it's just me, Michiko and I want to show you all something." At the mention of Michiko's name, everyone turned to Michiko resting on the bed to see a spirit materializing, standing in between Hotohori and the group.

Chichiri let down his guard and everyone including Hotohori exclaimed Michiko's name. She then turned to Hotohori and said "It's about time you woke up Hotohori. I have been waiting for you all so that I can explain who I am and what happen at the battle field with the crystal. She closed her eyes and the next minute they were all transported to the great hall in the heavens

In the hall seated on a throne, a beautiful Goddess smiled and she introduced herself.

"My name is Kiyomi and I am the guardian of the celestial universe. I watch over the four beasts God and I am a neutral party. This means I do not side with any God but my daughter has apparently chose to help Suzaku and her loved one.

Michiko carefully ran towards her crying "Mother, mother I am back and I did it. I managed to find the celestial crystal." Her mother embraced her daughter within her arms tightly. "I have missed you so much. You have been through a lot and you have matured into a fine young lady. Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore. As my daughter, you will live peacefully with me in the heavens for eternity." said Kiyomi

Michiko froze in her mother's arms at the sound of those words and stopped crying. She was now trembling and her stunned mother asks her what's wrong. "I ... I don't want to sound disrespectful but can ... can I stay on earth in Konan with Hotohori, my beloved because not only did I found the crystal but I also fell in love, got married, became an empress as well as five months pregnant with twins." said Michiko and her mother looked down surprised to see the swell in her belly.

Hotohori took this opportunity to speak his mind. "Your Highness, my name is Hotohori and I am deeply in love with your daughter Michiko. I am willing to do anything for her and I will always care, protect and most importantly love her no matter in what situation. My heart and soul belongs to her. Without Michiko, I am nothing."

"Mother I love Hotohori so much, please don't take me away from him. I love him and need him to live. I do .. don't know how else to show you how much I love him." cried Michiko.

"Hush hush don't cry," Kiyomi comforted. "I know you love this man truly madly deeply and nothing can stand in your way of being together. You have become one with this man and I as the Celestial Goddess, that respects all life and virtue in this universe most certainly cannot separate you and him and deprive your children of their father." continued Kiyomi.

"That is after all how the crystal appear to you." said Kiyomi.

Michiko was confused to hear this but her mother simply gestured her to go to Hotohori's side and that she will explain everything.

Michiko walked to Hotohori and on the way there she flinched in pain. Hotohori rushed to her to ask what's wrong and she replied smiling "I am alright, the twins just kicked too hard. I guess they are excited to be with their father again." Hotohori supported her up and walk back to the group, one hand on her waist and the other on her belly calming down the twins. The Celestial Goddess then began her explanation.

"It was written in ancient texts that a celestial crystal once existed and after it was used to fight off a terrible evil it disappeared. Then it was prophesied that it will be my daughter's duty to recover it. That is her destiny. But it was never mentioned how will the crystal reappear again." said Kiyomi.

"My guess is this celestial crystal's power is derived from true love and when my daughter cried tears because of her love towards this man Hotohori, one of the tear drop transformed itself into the crystal." continued Kiyomi

"Then, where is this crystal now?" asked Chichiri.

"The celestial crystal is now at the Suzaku shrine in the palace. It will be there until the time comes for me to summon it. Until then, the crystal only allows generations of celestial goddess to touch and use it. The crystal listens to the wishes of the one who carries it. So when Michiko wished for the crystal to help Hotohori in any way possible, the crystal automatically listened to Hotohori's wishes which was to live a fulfilling life with Michiko and protect his friends and his country Konan." answered Kiyomi

"When is this time that you will summon the crystal? And when that happens, what will become of the protection cast over Konan." asked Chichiri again.

"It is the time when a great evil far stronger than the one in the past threatens the peace and tranquility of this universe. It is the time when the universe of the four beasts God is under threat and everything turns into havoc. When that happens I will call upon the crystal to seal away that evil into oblivion so that it never resurfaces again" said Kiyomi.

"Meanwhile, the protection over Konan that the crystal gives will still continue to exist even after I have summoned it. As you felt, Chichiri, the protection resonates with love. The protection is based on love. Therefore as long as my daughter and her generation lives on, the protection still exists. So long as there's love, the barrier stays strong." continued Kiyomi.

Hearing that, Hotohori gave Michiko a kiss on the cheek and caressed her pregnant belly. Kiyomi smiled at the affection Hotohori showed her daughter.

"So when the tear Michiko cried over Hotohori's love for her at the battle field turned into the crystal, doesn't that mean the crystal has always been inside of Michiko? asked Chiriko

"Good question, Chiriko. You are always the smart person in this whole group." Kiyomi praised Chiriko.

"Since the crystal appeared thousands of years ago, it was never recorded how it came to be, its origin and where it had gone to after destroying the evil back then. All we celestial goddesses knew was that my daughter will be the one who will recover it. I guess this means that the crystal has always been a part of her and when it sense a situation of true love it answered Michiko's cry of love and appear in front of her. And that explains why my daughter fell unconscious after summoning it. This is because a part of her is gone." explained Kiyomi.

"No wonder I couldn't sense any life force within her when I examined her back at the palace." said Mitsukake.

Hotohori then immediately asked "So now that a part of Michiko is gone with the crystal, will she be alright? Will she wake up and greet me when we get back to the palace?"

"Her spirit did materialized in front of you, didn't it. That means she is alright and has regained the part of she lost with the crystal. When you caressed her cheek, you poured love into her body and that love for her restored the part she lost. That is why she said she was waiting for you to wake up Hotohori because she knew only you can restore her." answered Kiyomi.

"How did you know all this? Can you see what we do down on earth?" asked Hotohori blushing when he thought of all the love-making he did with Michiko.

Kiyomi chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I don't go prying into people's private lives. It was only when I sensed that the crystal reappear and my daughter lost her life force that I started to pay attention to the on goings on earth.

"So mother everything is alright now right? I can continue to live with Hotohori and I don't need to stay with you in the heavens for eternity, right?" asked Michiko. Kiyomi replied "Yes, you can continue to be with Hotohori but for siding with Suzaku when you should have been neutral, you shall be punished."

At the sound of that Hotohori's defense kicked in and he stood protectively in front of Michiko. But she daringly stood out from behind Hotohori and bravely declared that she's willing to receive any punishment as long as she can continue to stay with Hotohori.

Kiyomi giggled at the scene in front of her and spoke, "The punishment is nothing harsh. I will just take away Michiko's immortality so that she becomes a normal empress and live together with Hotohori for the rest of her life. You wouldn't want to stay young forever while Hotohori ages, would you, Michiko?"

Michiko then smiled sheepishly and Hotohori let down his guard. Kiyomi lightly laughed.

When Kiyomi took away Michiko's immortality, she felt a slight tingling and then normal as usual. Then Michiko told Hotohori that she wanted to say goodbye to her mother and Hotohori nodded. Michiko walked slowly to her mother and said, "Mother, I love you so much and I am going to miss you a lot. Thank you for everything especially for believing in me. She hugged her mother tightly and Kiyomi embrace her lovingly.

"I love you too, sweetie, so much and I will miss you too. I am so proud of you for being able to find love and consequently summon the celestial crystal. So stay strong and healthy to deliver the twins and make me a proud grandmother. When the twins are ready I will have you and them brought over here so I can play with my grandchildren.

"Until then, will I get to see you, if I miss you or need your advice? asked Michiko and her mother replied "Of course, dearest, whenever you want to see me I'll be in your dreams. And in your dreams we can then talk and laugh like the old times."

Then with a wave of Kiyomi's hand, the whole group reappear in Michiko's room without Michiko.

Hotohori panicked when Michiko wasn't by his side when a moment later a spirit was seen gently descending onto the ground. Hotohori breathe in relief and smiled when Michiko smiled at him as she was walking back to her body. When the spirit has completely merged with the body Michiko woke up to a happy Hotohori by her bedside.

Hotohori and Michiko hugged each other lovingly. And the others know better to leave the room to give them some privacy. Hotohori then kissed Michiko on her lips lightly and he rested his forehead on mine, his nose rubbing mine playfully.

"If I am not mistaken, I still owe you a promise, don't I?" said Hotohori and Michiko blushed crimson. Then Hotohori softly pushed down onto their bed and complete the kiss he promised.

The protection shield saved Konan from Kutou's ruthless forces. And with Nakago dead, the Sieryuu priestess, Lady Yui were made aware of all the bad deeds that Nakago had done, all supposedly because he loved her. She was horrified to know how Nakago had attempted to rape her best friend so that she couldn't summon the beast god Suzaku.

She felt guilty towards her best friend and silly for being so easily manipulated by Nakago. She had loved him so much but even in death, Nakago had not loved her. She decided to forget Nakago and to move on with her life. Meanwhile to redeem all her 'mistakes' she used her second wish to ask Seiryuu to destroy all evil in Kutou and grant the peace and prosperity it deserves.

With the Kutou emperor gone as well as all the corrupt ministers and advisers because of Seiryuu, the kingdom was overthrown by the people. The dedicated and loyal ministers then requested that the emperor's young son be trained to be a good emperor with its mother as the empress dowager.

Lady Yui was not harmed because the empress, people and ministers believe they may still need her help in summoning Seiryuu again. Suboshi stayed by her side and protected her. After she realized how much Suboshi loved her, she began to return his feelings and soon she found herself falling in love with him.

For her third and final wish, she asks the beast god Seiryuu to seal the Universe of the Four Gods from the other world. After using all three of her wishes, she wasn't devoured by the god beast because she was strong and didn't want to give up.

She and Suboshi stayed in the palace and they help the people and royalty to rebuild the kingdom.

Since she has already coupled with the god beast Seiryuu, she didn't need to remain a virgin if she were to summon Seiryuu again. Therefore she was able to bring her relationship with Suboshi to the next stage and eventually to consummate their love.

After some time only did Lady Yui announced her marriage to warrior Suboshi and the ministers and empress agreed because Lady Yui was their savior and she deserved to be happy.

Meanwhile the warriors Soi, Tomo, Miboshi were stripped off their powers thanks to Seiryuu and they were banished from Kutou. Since then no one has heard from them.

In Konan, the people were recovering from the brief war. With the protection the barrier gave, in no time at all, the country regain its peace and prosperity. Because of that they didn't see the need to summon Suzaku. And now that Miaka is no longer the Suzaku priestess she is free to do whatever she likes and she chose to stay in Konan with Tamahome and her friends.

Miaka and Tamahome left the palace and he bought a house by the village where he started a family with Miaka and live a fulfilling life.

Hotohori continue to govern Konan with Michiko's help. Her pregnancy was progressing very smoothly. Day by day, her belly grew bigger until the doctors advise her to rest and stay off her feet more often to ease the womb's pressure on her backbone.

After five months, on a warm and silent night, Michiko went into labor. The labor lasted the whole night and in the morning just as the sun was about to rise, a loud cry was heard. After some time another different one was heard, a softer one. It pierced the early morning's quietness and the whole palace was alerted to it. The news spread like wild fire. Empress Michiko has delivered healthy twins, a prince and a princess.

The babies were cleaned and wrapped in silk. Then they were presented to the happy father, Hotohori who has been worried and waiting anxiously the entire night. He kissed his children's forehead and they stopped crying, falling asleep almost immediately

When the babies turn one month old, their parents introduced them to the country as Prince Akihiro and Princess Keiko. And together with their father Emperor Hotohori and mother Empress Michiko, they lived happily ever after.

THE END

What do you think of this story? I know it's short having only 6 chapters but it's a simple story and I don't want to drag it. I would like to sincerely thank everyone who read and review my story. I hope my storyline and ending was satisfactory. If you have comments or other ideas on what should have happened, please share with me and the other readers. I postponed a lot of my work to finish this story so I am part happy that I have completed it and part sad that I have reached the end. While writing the last chapter I had that feeling where I want to get it done but I am also unwilling to see it end. Anyway, this story is done and hopefully I'll get inspired to write another. Until then, cheers and best wishes to everyone in 


End file.
